<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как правильно? Как лучше? by kelRian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575355">Как правильно? Как лучше?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian'>kelRian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке <br/>Г-42 Соулмейт АУ, в мире Легенды найти свою вторую половину можно по надписи на теле (можно имя, можно часть фразы или любой другой вариант), желательно юмор, слеш или гет.<br/>(не юмор. романс. пре слэш)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Yang Wenli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как правильно? Как лучше?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ян странный. Ян Вэн-ли. Вэнь-ли. Вень-ли. Как правильно? Как лучше?<br/>Цель по объединению галактики можно считать выполненной — пришло время ставить другие цели.<br/>На этот раз более личные. Казалось бы, что может быть более личным, чем скроить мир по собственному усмотрению?<br/>Весь мир и еще одного.<br/>Он совершенно другой, непохожий, хоть и пытается притвориться солдатом.<br/>Между ними много крови и очень много ожидания.<br/>Наконец-то можно рассмотреть человека. Не перехваченный голос, не изображение на экране, не фотографию — живого человека.<br/>"Я хотел встретить вас в течение очень долгого времени. Мое желание, наконец, сбылось".<br/>Райнхард понимал, что слишком взволнован. Слишком долго он ждал этой встречи. Какой подарок стал бы по-настоящему царским? Пригоршня самоцветов-кораблей или жемчуга-крепости брошенные к ногам?<br/>— Адмирал, вы верите в сказки?<br/>В ответ — изумление и неловкость.<br/>— Смотря в какие. Про добрых королей не верю.<br/>— В сказках добрыми бывают разве что принцы, — Райнхард попробовал расслабиться и скопировать позу собеседника. Давно учили, что так правильно, если хочешь завоевать доверие. Не получилось. Завоевывают по-другому. — Я про бабушкины сказки.<br/>— Я не понимаю вас, — брови сошлись на переносице. Ян нахмурился, силясь понять, но тщетно.<br/>Райнхарду пришлось приложить огромное усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться от умиления.<br/>Кто бы мог подумать, что этот забавный человек и есть тот самый великий полководец, которого Райнхард так ни разу и не смог превзойти в бою? И кто бы мог подумать, что за ним окажется так интересно наблюдать?<br/>— Сказки про метки. Помните? "Переплетение стали и неба".<br/>— Каждый может верить в то, что считает правильным, — в голосе Яна нотка сомнения.<br/>Видно, что он чувствует себя неловко и неуютно.<br/>— Покажите, — Райнхард хищно подался вперед и втянул носом воздух.<br/>Сорвался. Выдал себя, как мальчишка. И не скажешь: "Я прошел всю галактику, чтобы удостовериться".<br/>Ян замер, как замирает поверхность реки, скованная льдом.<br/>— У нас давно не принято устраивать браки по расчету или искать человека с меткой. Каждый выбирает сам, каким путем он хочет пройти. Похожие узоры еще не гарантируют счастье.<br/>— Вы не поняли, адмирал. Я не собираюсь вас женить на одной из фройляйн, чтобы укрепить нашу дружбу. Еще не хватало мне толпы сумасшедших девиц, подрисовавших себе метку.<br/>Надо было выбирать не кофе или чай, а вино. Еще лучше что-нибудь покрепче. Так было бы проще говорить.<br/>Правильным было бы предложить ему работу в империи, получить вежливое согласие и удостовериться в том, что галактика упала к ногам вся, без остатка.<br/>Только куда денешь жгучий интерес: что связывает? Только кровь и азарт? Неудовлетворенная гордыня и попытка превзойти? Или сестра была права, рассказывая глупые девчачьи побасенки перед сном.<br/>Встав, Райнхард заметался по комнате. Решиться на отчаянный шаг было сложно. Медальон звякнул то ли протестующе, то ли наоборот одобряюще, когда Райнхард снял плащ. Казалось, что воздух в комнате загудел, как во время боя. Пришлось торжествующе улыбнуться.<br/>— Я покажу вам сначала свою. Считайте это залогом моей дружбы. Хотя если бы один мой друг был жив, то вы были бы мертвы, — губы против воли сложились в жесткую усмешку.<br/>Китель сложно расстегивать. Сорочку — еще мучительней.<br/>Хорошо, что достаточно нескольких верхних пуговичек, чтобы оголились ключицы.<br/>Райнхард знает, что между ними черная спираль. Иногда он представлял себя носителем знака змеи. Иногда – витка галактики, которая сейчас и лежит на ладони.<br/>Ян продолжал смотреть так же рассеяно-дружелюбно, чуть в сторону, и не сказал ничего. Поняв, что ожидание затянулось, Райнхард поправил одежду.<br/>— Видите, ничего страшного. Это просто метка. Она ничего не значит.<br/>Говорить подчеркнуто-равнодушно оказалось не просто.<br/>Все же Райнхард ожидал, что получится, что сложится... Нет, думать, что Ян прыгнет на шею и признается в любви было бы наивным, но вдруг...<br/>Адмирал, казалось, потерял к нему всяческий интерес. Он похлопал ладонями по карманам, достал флягу, плеснул себе в чашку содержимое, потом, подумав, плеснул немного алкоголя и Райнхарду тоже.<br/>— Я думал вы предложите стать вашим адмиралом, — улыбнулся он, сделав несколько глотков, и добавил еще немного из фляги. Подняв руку в предупредительном жесте, он добавил: — И тогда я бы отказал.<br/>— Что вы сделаете сейчас, если я дам вам свободу? — ответ Райнхарду был уже не интересен.<br/>Щедрый подарок отвергнут. Есть ли еще о чем говорить?<br/>— Вышел бы в отставку. Стал историком, — Ян потянулся, зажмурившись на секунду. Так потягивается пригревшийся на солнце кот. — Вы не спросите, почему я не показал метку?<br/>— Я не желаю уподобляться старому дворянству, Веньли, — Райнхард резко встряхнул головой, злясь на собственную невыдержанность. Так срываться нельзя. — Можете быть свободны.<br/>Ян будто и не заметил вспышку. Он подошел, наверняка готовясь к рукопожатию, но вместо этого прикоснулся через ткань кителя к метке между ключиц.<br/>— Или... — впервые за долгое время Райнхарда подвел голос. — Или можете остаться моим гостем хотя бы до утра.<br/>Ян попытался отдернуть руку, но Райнхард успел перехватить ее, не дав быстро разорвать прикосновение, но потом отпустил.<br/>— Мне надо подумать, — улыбнулся Ян, высвободившись, и развернулся, чтобы уйти.</p><p>Политиков и военных почти никогда не показывают со спины.<br/>Райнхард опять сорвался, в который раз за день, протянув руку, чтобы отодвинуть волосы, только увидев самый краешек черной спирали, украшавшей шею Веньли.<br/>Потом осталось схватить в охапку и прижать к себе, уткнувшись в шею носом.<br/>— Думай. Только не долго.<br/>Разжимать объятие Райнхард не планировал.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>